The sensors used in measuring blood glucose values, for example, are sometimes carried around by a user, in a state in which a plurality of them are housed in the sensor storage container. The user then takes them out one at time from the sensor storage container for use.
When the sensors are taken out of the sensor storage container, the user grasps the sensor storage container in his hand and tilts or shakes it so that the sensors come out one by one (see Patent Literature 1, for example).